


addicted

by spheeris1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, honestly, how could I ever stay away with a trailer like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: drabble // eve p.o.v. // 'Someone could put a gun to your head, barrel hot with deadly intentions, and you still couldn't give them what they want to know.'





	addicted

/ / /

Someone could put a gun to your head, barrel hot with deadly intentions, and you still couldn't give them what they want to know. You couldn't do it when Niko stared at you in shock, the impact of your palm still stinging his face, and you couldn't do it when Carolyn asked, frustrated with you like a mother is with a wayward daughter, all your promise squandered by a desire that makes no sense.

Someone could hold your life in their hands and you still couldn't answer them; you still couldn't find the right words or the best sentences, no matter how many losses you rack up or how many lines you keep on crossing.

You don't know why it's her you are so fixated on. You don't know why you want to understand her, to shadow her every fucking move. You don't know if you need her to feel better about yourself, if you want her to hurt you so you don't feel so badly for throwing everything away, if you ache for her to see you and respect you and fear you so that she'll know you are her equal.

You don't know why and right now, in this hallway with a cache of police standing clueless behind you, you don't care about the why. You don't care about anything but this pull in your chest – thread tugging you forward, sharp and knotted against your blood – this pull to a door in front of you, this pull to the woman who is on the other side.

You place your hand to the wood and you don't know how you know she is here, you don't know what this moment of other-worldly recognition means, and you just can't stop, can you? You just can't stop trailing after all the breadcrumbs she has left for you – knowing you'd follow her, begging you to follow her – and worse than that, you don't want to stop. You don't want to stop, you only want more, and you swear you can feel her watching you and each breath you take gets caught in your lungs like a fist and you don't know why... god, you really don't know why...

...but the shore is slipping away, disintegrating underneath your feet, and Villanelle is the goddamn sea.

And you have never been more ready to drown.

/ / /

**(end)**

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, S2 is going to kill us all. And it'll be glorious.


End file.
